TouchyFeely
by rascalkitty
Summary: Will upsets Grell by telling him that Sebastian is only using him. This is my first multi-chapter fic, so please review! Rated M boyxboy Starts off as WillXGrell, than turns into SebastianXGrell. Sequel to The Granted Wish and Will's Jealousy


Touchy-Feely

A/N: Sorry for the title! I'm blanking. Just received a heart attack from a reviewer who reviewed not even a second after I posted Lunch Time Talk (a FMA fic). Anywho, ENJOI!

Chapter One

"Grell, are you going to Sebastian tonight?" Will asked as the red headed reaper got out of his bed.

Grell looked up at him sleepily, blinking slowly a few times before nodding. "Yes, of course... Why?"

Will shook his head and jerked his pants on, anger boiling in him. "You know he doesn't care for you." Will said, still facing away from Grell. "Lust is not love."

Grell frowned. "Of course he does! And what would you know, anyway? After last night..." He reached for his clothes. "He does. I know he does."

Will sighed and ripped Grell's clothes out of his hands. He pushed Grell back onto the bed. "He doesn't. If he did, he would be pissed that you're sleeping with another guy." Will kissed Grell harshly. "He doesn't care for you. It's only lust."

The red head pushed Will off of him. He looked... Visibly hurt by Will's words. Of course Sebastian cared... At least a little bit... Right? He said nothing, but his eyes showed the thoughts. He felt like an idiot. Of course... Of course he didn't care... Who would, right?

"Grell, I'm sorry to tell you, but it's true he doesn't care. He's probably only using you as an outlet for his sexual frustrations." Will said, hugging Grell.

Grell didnt reply. He gently rested his head on Will's shoulder, trying not to give into the temptation of crying. Will was right. Who'd want somebody like him for anything else? And barely to use for sex, either... If I had taken THIS long... He sniffled softly, closing his eyes. "Maybe... Maybe I'll just... Stay here then... Tonight..."

"That sounds wonderful." Will brought Grell's lips up to his and started kissing hims as he pushed him back onto the bed.

"Will... You're just using me too, right? For sex?... It's... The only thing I'm really good at, isn't it?" Well... If he was good at that, at least... He might as well be useful in some way.

Will paused and looked down at Grell, his mouth still and silent.

Grell looked up at him, giving a soft, almost sad smile. "It's okay... If I can at least... Be useful in that way."

Will looked at Grell and frowned. "You weren't suppose to act like this. You were suppose to be happy that you had me. Not sad since Sebastian is only using you for sex..." Will mumbled, feeling bad for Grell.

"I am glad I have you, but... You should know, Sebastian's all I wanted, and... I'm stupid for thinking he would actually care about me. Will, I... I feel the things people say about me. I kno I'm no good at... Well, anything... And it may not look like it, but it hurts just as much as anything else..." he looked away a little. "I'm happy to have you... I am..."

Will looked down at Grell and kissed him, he broke the kiss soon after and looked at Grell. "I'm sorry... I lied bout Sebastian using you..."

Grell shook his head. "No, Will, you're right. I know him, and I know he finds me annoying, and it's... For the best or I'll just Hirt myself... Even if you were just saying it, you're right. Lust isn't love. I'll be okay, it's not like... I can't handle it."

Will slapped Grell.

Grell stopped, stunned, and looked at Will with wide eyes. He said nothing, though... He wasn't sure what to say, assuming he could form words at all.

Will looked at Grell and left the bed, slamming his door closed. "Go see Sebastian." Will's muffled voice came through the door.

Grell sat in silence for several minutes. He felt... Guilty. Will was upset, that was obvious... And he felt... Well, like he wanted to go and cheer him up. He slowly stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Will was already gone... He frowned a little, then got dressed. Nothing else to do but see Sebastian... Right?


End file.
